


Skull Boyz: Pay your fucking taxes.

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Skullfucking, eyegore i think?, i don’t know if it’s really non-con or not but just in case don’t read if you don’t like that shit, im terrible, really nasty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never commit tax fraud children.





	Skull Boyz: Pay your fucking taxes.

“God, someone help me!” came a screech from a once quiet neighbourhood. The source of said screech, Mao Isara, was currently running around his block in a desperate attempt to escape his hidden pursuer. It had been a calm night prior to our current event with Mao sleeping contentedly in his bed. The fool had left his window open, which gave his pursuer the opportunity to slide into his room like snake. The identity of this person, however, is none other than the notorious Tenshouin Eichi. ‘Why was this man invading Mao's home?’ You may ask. Well dear children, this is what happens when you commit tax fraud think you can get away with it. Mao had learned his lesson as he kept making a mad dash away from the offending man, only to crash head first into a tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mao groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, completely disoriented. He could feel something warm rubbing against his neck and cheek. He was going make an attempt to rub his eyes only to find out his hands had been bound together behind his back. He glanced around frantically only to see a big, thick cock that smelled familiar. He looked up to meet the malicious eyes of Eichi, who was looking down on him like a piece of meat.  
“P-Please, spare me! I'll pay my taxes I swear!” Mao cried and pleaded. Eichi merely tsked, having heard the same pleas many times before.  
“Dear Mao… You do know what happens to people who commit tax evasion right?” The blonde twink purred, licking his lips at the sight of how terrified the red head in front of him was. Mao nodded frantically, hoping and praying that someone would find him and save him from this nightmare. Eichi did nothing but laugh at the boy’s current emotional state. Such fear was delicious and he absolutely couldn’t wait to break the boy to pieces.  
“You think it’s that easy? That I’ll just let you go on your merry way and continue such distasteful actions?” He sneered, “You’re wrong. You shouldn’t even be thinking in such a way at all. You know that I show no mercy. Not to anyone.” He laughed once more as Mao’s face continued to look more crestfallen. After several minutes of staring, Eichi resumed rubbing his dick on Mao’s cheek. It inches closer and closer to the poor boy’s eye when finally Eichi stopped once more, positioning his dick in front of the eye. Mao whimpered in fear, making a poor attempt to reassure himself of the pain that was to come. Without mercy, Eichi thrusted his dick into Mao’s eye, right through the socket. Mao let out a loud cry of pain, blood beginning to drip from the rough penetration.  
“So tight…” Eichi groaned, thrusting at a rough pace. He could feel the squished eye ball in the back of the socket, hitting it with each and every thrust. The poor victim to this cruelty couldn’t handle it. His face was contorted with pain as he struggled to regain enough air to scream. They became so loud that there was suddenly no sound. Just a wide, opened mouth that had blood slowly dripping into it. He made a poor attempt to spit out the blood, failing miserably as he shook in pain and shock. This was absolutely disgusting. There was no way Eichi should’ve even been able to fit his monstrosity in but here he was, skullfucking Mao into the next century. And for what? Fucking tax evasion. Before he knew it, Mao was slowly losing consciousness. He didn’t want to stay awake anymore. His one, now only eye began to droop before closing. He was immune to the pain now. Gone into his own little world without any care or any worries to hinder him. It only too 10 more minutes before Eichi came into the eye socket with a groan, cum and blood slowly leaking out. He huffed as he pulled his dick out with slight difficulty, sighing at the mess of a person in front of him.  
“Such beautiful eyes…. and now there’s only one…” he mumbled to himself, lifting the unconscious boy’s chin. He picked up the body and carried it all the way to the respective house of said body. He placed on the ground and called 911, alerting them that he had found the poor boy by himself in the back of his house. After hanging up from the call he turned his back to Mao and began walking home, contemplating his choices of punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> End me


End file.
